He Said, She Said, THEY SAID
by Blade100
Summary: Liz visits Blade and the Hyper Force and the two talk. But when the two walk into a room together, and the Hyper Force hears some weri things...well....just read and find out. Robot and Human romance!


A/N What? You want a comment? TOO BAD……! Have fun, R N R!

He Said, She Said, THEY SAID

"Isn't that cute?" Blade100 asked.

"I am glad that Blade was able to find Liz," Gibson commented as Blade100 and the Hyper Force watched Blade and his human girlfriend Liz talked on the Super Robot's head.

"Yeah, they make a good couple," Chiro commented.

"Hey, they're leaving!" Otto said, watching the two get off the robot's head, past them, and into the empty combat empty room.

"Where do you believe they are doing?" Antauri asked.

"Looks like Otto really wants to know," Sprx commented as Otto put his ear to the door.

"Otto!? Are you mad!?!" Gibson asked.

"Shhhh! I can barely hear them!" Otto said, listening.

The team looked at one another and then they quickly ran to the door. They listened in and their eyes widened as they heard Blade and Liz talk.

"Liz… are you sure you're ready for this?" Blade asked.

"Yes Blade. I am. Are you?" Liz asked. "You really think you can take me?"

"Holy….she isn't! They aren't!" Blade100 whispered.

"Of course I can! I have plenty of training in this!"

"He does?!" Nova asked.

"Okay? Ready?" Blade asked.

"As I'll ever be…"

"Okay…"

"WOAH! WOW! Blade I… I mean…. Wow…"

"Do you really think they are…?" Blade100 whispered.

"Are what?" Chiro asked.

"Uh… I will explain another day, Chiro," Gibson whispered.

"How's this?" Blade asked.

"Blade, wait. That's too big! It just wouldn't work!" Liz yelled.

"Are you sure? Look, here, try it- WOAH!"

"AHHH!" Liz screamed. "Oh great! It's bleeding!"

"Oh man… THIS IS CRAZY!" Sprx loudly whispered.

"SHHHH!" everyone yelled.

"Don't worry look, I'll just suck on it a bit…" Blade said, then silence. "Better?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Want me to get a smaller one? There's more you know," Blade offered.

"What?!" Blade100 asked.

Blade100 then accidentally opened the door and everyone fell along with him and looked up to see a Blade and a fully clothed Liz.

"Huh?"

"What were you guys doing?!" Liz asked.

"Nothing," Otto said.

"You guys… you didn't…" Blade100 couldn't say anything as he grew more confused.

"We thought you guys were…..doing **it**!" Sprx yelled.

"It? Wait, you thought we were doing that!?!" Liz asked.

Flashback

"You want me to what?" Blade asked.

"Train me to fight."

"You know what you're asking, right?" Blade asked.

"Yes. Now are you going to do it?" Liz asked.

"I…I… You sure? It could get crazy if you fight in my fights with me."

"I'm sure Blade."

The robot monkey sighed and walked off with his girlfriend following. The two walked into the training room and Blade pressed a button. A long wall of weapon appeared, axes, guns, and swords all over it.

"Liz… are you sure you're ready for this?" Blade asked.

"Yes Blade. I am. Are you?" Liz asked. "You really think you can take me?"

"Of course I can! I have plenty of training in this!"

"Okay? Ready?" Blade asked.

"As I'll ever be…"

"Okay…"

Blade reached over and grabbed a battle axe, with a blade as big as Blade.

"WOAH! WOW! Blade I… I mean…. Wow…"

"How's this?" Blade asked, holding the large battle axe.

"Blade, wait. That's too big! It just wouldn't work!" Liz yelled.

"Are you sure? Look here try it- WOAH!" Blade suddenly tripped and the axe fell cutting Liz's hand, making a blood drip out.

"AHHH!" Liz screamed, holding her hand. "Oh great! It's bleeding!"

"Don't worry look, I'll just suck on it a bit…" Blade said, grabbing Liz finger and then sucked on it with his mouth, cleaning it with his robotic tongue. "Better?

"Yeah thanks."

"Want me to get a smaller one? There's more you know," Blade offered, pointing at the wall of weapons.

Later

"Can you believe they thought we were… you know," Blade asked.

"Yeah… Hey Blade?"

"Yes Liz?" Blade asked only to get a pair of soft human lips on his mouth. "Mph?! Mmmmm…"

Liz pulled Blade on to the ground as the two kissed. The human girl putting her hands around Blade's metal head, and Blade moving his metal hands around her soft waist.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Blade100 yelled, appearing from behind a corner as Blade touched Liz's skirt.

A/N Comments… None… R n R!


End file.
